Mizael's Journey
by Ringabel
Summary: Mizael want to do one thing, but everyone very sexy and is getting in the way and will he be able to do it after all ? lot of pairing in this and very sunny D filled ; )


Mizael liked to shove Kaito up his ass not like his dick but like his whole body, he liked to just stuff Kaito in his butt like pizaa crust or something because Kaito is kind of a fat ass and he wants him in his ass because Mizael want some fucking stuffed crust in his big bum hole because that some yummy good poopie, Mizael love to fuck pizza.

Kaito big fucking fat ass player that stick inside Mizael like tampon because he Kaito mother fucking Tenjo, Kaito so hot say all fangirl everywhere, Kaito not even hot? What the fuck? Kaito not hot? The sun is hot? Is Kaito the sun? No? That what Mizael thinking, Mizael rather fuck the hot burning bitch ass sun then Kaito because he hate Kaito because Kaito fat ass who rap everywhere day and shove Haruto up his ass.

Kaito is not hot like the sun the hell, who the hell ever say that. Kaito like not son? Kaito dr. fucker's son not the sun, so he not hot. If he came from doctor fucker's penis then Kaito is not hot because have you seen doctor fucker? Doctor fucker not hot, doctor fucker is so… damn… not even word exist for describe doctor fucker.

Why does Chris Arclight try and get with Kaito when he look like strawberry? Nobody even want to fuck a strawberry? Maybe chris arcligght is a strawberry fucker, maybe he like stick his doogle daggle inside strawberry? Mizael go to ask other barian because fangirl say that Kaito hot? But he not? And why people is ship Mizael with him? Mizael not understand? Mizael is very confuse why Kaito dr. fucker's son?

Is Kaito's last name not tenjo? Then Kaito is Kaito fucker? Because that dr. fucker? And that he dad? Is Kaito ok? Why is his dad named that? Is dr. fucker even a real man, is mizael even alive right now, mizael is shopping at the mal and going to find ugly son aka kaito and he not know why kaito still hot by say from fangirl?

Why fangirl want to fuck the kaito tenjo, dr. fucker? Why? Kaito not hot like sun? only sun is worth fucking. One day mizael going to fuck the sun, he going to stick his immortal dick into the sun and just fuck the sun and burn his dick off.

Nasch also looking for Kaito because Kaito a stupid strawberry also don thousand is there because he love strawberry that come from 's loins. Don thousand wants to fuck dr. fucker because he is the doctor to come for for the fucking, that is very hot in anal material; one day we all will experince the feeling of 's hopt hard and ready hot pocket ready to go into oven but that day is not today, kaito is eating at food place because he horngy and then mizael come over and tell him he not the sun because that not what he is he is not the good doom fucking son he is not the sun kaito never was the sun he just sum stupid or something why is kaito at the mall anyway why is he not dueling and stuff because that what life about dueling why is not world in shape of duel monster card why is world round why is it we breathe oxygen and not world duel monster card that should be our air why uis it not our air we don't know why it is not our air one day the duel monster cards will be in our lungs and we will be able to duel whenever we breathe and that is what will happen when mizael fucks the sun because he will create a super star burning penis that wuill do that and kaito will become like wrecking ball and slam down on a vagina super hard and impregnate droite and chris at the same time because he have two big black cherries for balls and that is why kaito is not hot because who want to fuck two big black bowling balls why and then kaito is done eating so he leaves and he is exiting mall and then mizael follow him and he say that he is going to fuck the sun and kaito tell him ok because he not care and then chris follow because that is kaito's pet or something and then shows up and try to tell mizael that it is impossible to fuck the son but haha mizael know he wrong and dumb and so he going to fuck the son because who the fuck tell mizael what he fuck mizael going to fuck the sun who the fuck say he can't whoever that is is a little liar because he so can fuck the sun and if he can't then fuck that guy that said he couldn't fuck the sun and then durbe shows up because duyrbe is hunger for the penis and he come and hug mizael and hump into him but mizael not have time for this he need to eat the fucking sun and fuck the sun and go into the sun because he mizael and then nasch is there being nasch because that what nasch do and one day nasch going to fuck vector into the ocean because the sperm can't escape the ocean and then he'll be the daddy of all the fish and he will fucker the ocean because he is the daddy and he will be having hot incest with the ocean because guess what nasch fucking made the ocean that;'s right nasch is the fucking ocean bet you didn't know that and also mizael going to fuck the sun now and he going right now and he leave mall and he try fly up into sky and fuck sun but the sun to big and bright and burn mizael eyes and it fucking bullshit and then he is being humped by durbe because durbe is like on some horny meds and stuff and then nasch try and join in but durbe's peinis is not big enough for all of them and so nasch try to go find yuma but yuma is farting in a garbage can because yuma is the best and best and best and best also mizael did not get to fuck the sun and that make all very sad and at least one day we will be able to oxygen correctly and duel wit our lungs and when we breathe we set a card face down and when we try and stop breathing we lose the duel bad that is some bullshit did you know our life is just one big card game and when we die we lose it and that is not something we are all prepared for in life and that is the reason behind life we live to duel and we are infinite in the stars and one day when we die we will be duel champ and so then mizael try and fuck the sun again and it burn his dick that made of chicken strip and then durbe try and hump mizael chicken strip dick and no that not fair mizael chicken dick only for him and then durbe is sad because he just want some hot kfc in his butt and then nasch is sad too because he just want some butt orgasm and no one want give him that so he tries to go find vector to do this but vector is gone or something and mayvbe dead in the ocean because his semen is super powerful and he will be the one to form the log of almighty as he drops a big giant poop in the ocean and gilag want to eat it because it smell like chocolate mmm and he love fruity cereal and he kind of want to fuck some cereal with his big bara dick and alit is hunger for the mc burger from burger king so he go there to get fucked by nasch and nasch get pissed because his dog that he bought from the fucking 1 dollar store always want to shit on his chest fuck that dog because that dog never loved him ok and nasch don't need that in his life, nasch kind of want to fuck an elephant ear donut he kind of into that don't tell anybody also vector really likes porn and also merag is hungry so she goes and rips off nasch's ass and eats it because ass is good.

Merag is going to shove a dog in her ass because dog is hot and she is ice, ice cold and she want to have ice cream pussy inside her and maybe nasch too haha smile face wink emote and then it is time for duel monster that we breathe out of our oxygen in rich lung because we are what are make in this happen we are the reason duel monster is alive because we breathe and when we breathe we create a new show of yugioh every day also vector is a big fucking furry and is into foreplay and want to fuck a squrriel furry girl.

Please accept vector's god dream and he want fuck lollipop cause that hot and he find a OC girl and he shove her up he ass cause yum love the butt and he want some chicken strip dick from mizael who never got to fuck the sun because bitch ass kaito fucker tenjo who not even son of dr. fucker because he name tenjo and not fucker why that not his fucking name why is life I know a life and why is kaito not my boyfriend said vector vector just want a boyfriend when will he find one and he sad and nasch say he be vector boyfriend and vector start cry a little because he just want boyfriend not nasch so he swallow him and eat him like vore person yum yum hot stomach acid is produce card game fart on motorcycle jack atlas and then seto kaiba is here even though this is wrong yugioh but he is here and then mizael smell some fucking bread and he want fuck the sun again god fucking horse fuck why can't he fuck the god damn fucking sun that is all he want to fucking piece of shit poopie do when will he be able to do it and why is fucking kaito still at the mall he thought that dude left to go fuck his brother or something because kaito has a big dick for haruto and also cathy likes big cat pissy and also haruto is a big fucking dick whole boy and never had kids so who the fuck is kaito and haruto dad and also yuma's mom isn't real this is a big lie and also his grandma is just a real life pillow pet and also yuma sister named akari is not even a tree she is a beautiful sunrise flower and mizael hear sunrise and he say he going to fuck akari and then mizael is listen to band and he start sing in end it not even matter in end it not even matter in end in end it not not even matter yea yea and he start wrapping and he say yo yo this is not the end this is not the beginning and then he wrap more and also it vector and he come out from ocean where nasch tried to kill him or something and vector wished he had strength to stand and he not plan this and he sad and want to eat nasch and he hunger so he vore nasch before he can vore him again and also iv is the center of the stage just like a cirus when he crack that whip everyone gone trip just like a cirus also he name is Thomas and also he is in love with iii also known a mihael and he love him lot and he going to fuck and kotori and like ryoga aka nasch and nasch hunger again so he swallow a kotori whole again mmm how nasch love eat kotori god he have big giant expand belly and mizael just want fuck sun again and merag sad because why everyone not eat her brownie that she make her brownies are hell fucking good why no body check her brownie they so good merag makes the best good damn brownie all day everyday in life.

Kaito is sick and tired of this bullshit and so he start sing please don't leave me please don't leave me if I wake up tomorrow will you still be queer kaito say as he point at chris arclight because he loaf him more than any guy he ever could love before and he laugh and laugh and laugh and good damn kaito hurtself laugh at chris because fuck he so fun and then mizael come over and say he gunna fuck the sun and kaito again tired of this bullshit and he sighed and mizael showed him some cosmo and wanda porn and kaito is like uh ok and chris said that was hot and mizael is like ok I don't fucking care and shoved chris into kaito's mouth and he make the vore happen and then merag come over and tell mizael to shut the fuck up or she gone stomp on his nuts and mizael like uh ok and he not shut up so merag stomp on mizael's nut and he only have one nut because he chicken strip dick and he like to dick it in soy sauce and also fuuya kawaii chan desu is into yaoi so he think that very hot and think it some kind off chicken strip bdsm and god doom that so hot fuck and he try and get in butt fuck but he can't because merag is like fuck you fuuya and kick fuuya in smurf balls and he cry and weep toilet water and yuma come out of garbage to come and fuck fuuya because yeah he love fuuya and also gauche is here and he is fook droite in front of all and kaito is like ok and mizael kind of want in on that because hot boob and he wan touch boober boat and come on vector so fucking hot when will the world realize that vector is the reason that we live also vector is the fucking whole planet because you know what we live on vector because he is all we live for he is our life and if vector dies we die and if that ain't some bee sit I don't know what is said nasch and everyone like ok nasch and kotori ask him if he want to have sex and nasch like ok and he take out his sea penis and he sick it in kotori and it vare lamp as it go inside her and she like aaah aaah yea hard hard hard soft and he like ok and he go in deeper and he come he is come inside with sea lamp pen and he like yea yea yea and mizael like when I get to fuck the sun and nobody give a fuck what mizael think so nasch just keep on trucking kotori and nasch is enjoying and vector ask if he can join because it make him sad face and meme a little as he come and nasch like uh ok so big 3 happen as they are fuck and fuuya is fuck yuuma and then alit and gilag fuck and mizael sad cause he just want fuck the sun why he never get fuck the sun and kaito and chris are fuck and mizael just again want fuck the sun when will he get to fuck the sun when when will his time come. Mizael want fuck sun and then he see fuck in sky and it the great whit efuck and he want fuck the sun again and then jack atlas is come on motorcycle and he say ring moon star fuck yuusei star dragon in ass and mizael is like damn and he say ok and jack atlas say he going to ring worm mizael and mizael like uh ok and nobody fucking caring what is happen because is big orgy is hapopening behind them and is like big sploosh splash sponge and spange is hot in see summer and that is when mizael see the sun fuck that tempting hot piece of ass that he want to fuck and then he see good damn piece of shit kaito fooking chris and he not care fuck him he not the sun so he can fuck off and he try and fuck three sun again but it just burn his pubey hair and it make him sad cause it took him forever to grow that and he try and climb on jack atlas big head and get to sun but he can't and god this suck ass and then ask mizael if he want fuck but what the fuck mizael just want fuck the sun why no one understand why can't they and also we breathe to photosynthesis air for card game world we all live for one big card game the earth is just a hollow shell full of cards on motorcycle jack atlas fart also mizael just want fuck sun but nobody can help him why that and then nasch see vector and he stick his duck inside vector and his duck 98 inch long foot dick and he like fuck yea fuck yea and kotori still inside nasch and she come out his pooper shoot hole and vector like the fuck that and kotori like uhmmm and vector like nasty piece shit broccoli girl and vector keep am fuck nasch. Vector so hard right now vector so god goom hard for nasch and he fuck him with musical noise because his penis are trumpet toot toot say vector penis toot toot.

Vector let out big unhuman fart because that what vector all about and he fucking horny because farts make vector horny and he love to fart out his butt because toot toot say vector penis toot toot also grandma haru want fuck everyone because she got old lady tit and want put it inside everyone but nobody ever let wrinkly old bitch touch them because she got hairy fucking hands that made of liver worst and also vector is fuck nasch again because mmm good damn nasch so fucking good and taste like cherry biscuit inside his big bang toot toot penis and he laugh and then mizael find kaito and say fuck you you and chris because I want fuck sun because fuck and kaitto not understand he say mizael can join and mizael like fuck you kaito you nasty ugly fucker nobody want inside ur herpie butt and nasch like play foot ball because he are straight walker pig skin dick. Everyone like ok nasch we no ur not straight and nasch like what and durbe say he want hump dick and everyone like bitch calm down durbe and durbe is cry five fluid eye tear and he tear off his dick because nobody want him inside and it make him is sad and durbe not get vector big penis because he are fucking nasch and durbe always secret love vector but vector not love back and how come vector can't fuck himself why not let vector because he is hot is that why is it because his bod so fuck smoke smore and that he light people on fire when he is ignite in penis air fuck self and nasch like mm yeah and nasch is fuck sand sand is in dick sand is inside nasch's big bang cleavage of doom naschh get in old because his back hurt and he might have broken back from when vector fart on him too hard and it broked his back because big shit fart is on him also mizael is make steak because he need attract the sun so he can fuck it why nobody let mizael fuck the sun. mizael is the big great sun fucker and also mizael is going to crazy and he can't see and he want eat flesh he going to eat the sun fuck the sun for being a little piece of shit and then nasch say hey mizael want have sex with all barian and mizael like question mark and say fuck and he stick his nose inside nasch's mouth and nasch suck and mizael have nose gasm and big party is held in mizael because he have big white asshole full of bleach and also kaito said mizael mizael and kaito is like mizael and mizael like what the fuck you want you stupid bitch and mizael say what again and kaito say I love you and mizael like I don't give a ding dong and kaito sad and go back to fucker butting chris and mizael like haha look at his white American dick so small haha I got chicken strip dick and mizael laugh and laugh and he shove punch in his ass because he can't fuck sun and he need cool down because he need jesus and he get angry so he try and break his arms off and he are scream and he love transformer from star scream and he want fuck vanilla ice cream so he sick it on his big bulb panis and he love panning on his big dick cock ball, I love ice cream said mizael and nasch like uhm ok mizael and nasch like yea and mizael like who want some ice cream and he pull it out his butt and nasch like no and mizael like what fuck you you piece of shit bitch I'll fuck all this ice croome myself and he take snapchat picture and he send to kaito and he like yea his is mine you little small white American boy and kaito snap pic of his dicker and mizael vomit because it is very gross and have no pube and look like mole rat and mizael not like genital genital scare mizael and then yuma is here and say nasch I love you and nasch not care because he have vector and vector all anyone ever need fart jack atlas ring worm and yuma like ok… and he get sad and is start to cry and everyone like nobody fuck care yuma and fuuya like I care and he make out with yuma and they make the love yea and merag say hey kaito want fuck me in the diamond and kaito like ok because he have glass in ass anyway and chris like you whore why you are leave me and kaito like no and he walk away and rio and him start to make the spoon and kaito is small spoon because kaito have 1 inch penie because he small baby and mizael laugh at him cause yea he small baby mole rat dicker and also vector panis go toot toot as he are come over to mizael and is stick inside and we are breathe for card game we are card game life we are reason rad rad rap hip hop we are the incite we are the god of card we are reason life is real we are breathe oxygen into jack atlas lung is card motorcycle is winner is fart in musical toot toot pee.

Mizael wants to screw kaito now because he cant find the sun anymore because I are night time and it make mizael said because nobody want to touch the moon is very nasty and nobody wants to touch the moon because the moon is so hell gross and nobody want to touch the moon and why is that because the moon killed him that why the moon is gross and he like frick the moon and he go over and he beat kaito with rock because he hear it pretty dang dicked up if he beat him with rock on moon and kaito like uh ok and he die and mizael stuff him in his ass to make his booty butt bigger and he back up like train and he shove himself into vector who toot out penie is like 89 inch long and mizael is write note about how he hate sticky juice because it get all over his body and it make him sad cause then he have to take shower and what he not want take the shower.

Then nasch is put dog in pant and he are fart he on dog and dog is cry and Nasch is yell I am the alpha haha he is walking to the dark room in the corner with vector and vector let out a big giant nasty crusty fart and nasch is like not again vector and vector is laugh merag started to follow cause she always secret want to do have sexy thing with nasch and nasch like mmm yea I love incest and nasch follow merag to there and then mizael is all alone trying to fuck the sun again why wont the sun love him he just want put he chicken strip dick inside it why none accept that part of his life style when will he get to do it and be able to become a real boy where his nose is not the size of texas and he want to eat some peanut but he are allergic and will make his ball stroke up 10 size and he will cry man tear if that happen but he not care maybe sun will come down and love him then soap he eat peanut and it grow 10 size and sun still to come why the sun not love him why he try so hard for some that will not come down and have the sex with him why he is think that as he is stroke his 10 size ball that is like size of succor ball so he leave and go get red go play wii so he can play pokemon on the big screen tv before stupid vector try and take it to play straight fool ball and none want play that because mizael is not even gay and he is into both and he not like nasty ball head kaito tanjo and he is crewing into chris arclight anyway and he tired of the bull he put up with when he chris friend because he always secret love chris but chris want be with kaito and kaito ugly and stuff and mizael better and he know it and he want fuck the sun again because chris make him hard and well you see chris is mizael sun to him because well it brighten upper his day ever time he see chris beautiful sex face and yea he want have sex with that long hair yea put it in his mouth suck on it a lil swallow his head whole like butterfly yea that want life mizael want live and he will get it when he finally fuzz the doom sun and he will he will do it because nobody is going to tell him that he can't sex the doom o fuzzy sun because he will do it and he shart everywhere because he so horn for the sun and nasch laugh at him and vector is laughing too and mizael like screw you gay am going home and he already home so he is anger now and then yuma and nasch is make out and vector is sad because he thought he loved him when did yuma get so good at the men taking and vector like fine and he make out with mizael even though mizael want screw the sun and vector whisper wise words in mizael ear he say "jack atlas fart motorcycle ninja poop" and mizael like oh my god I know what I have to do now and so he is stand up and go and try and find jack atlas and he motor cycle so he can create the ninja poop so he can get to the sun but jack atlas farted himself to death and that make mizael very sad and then iv is like dude I have the best hair and mizael is like uh ok and iv tell him to eat his hair and mizael like ok and so he start eat iv hair and Iv do a winkle face and say no not that hair hehe and mizael like oh bye and he leave becaue he not want eat hairy carpet pubey nobody want eat hairy floor covering pubey not a hint want eat that who perform not mizael and iv like fine and he go make out with iii who is the best lover in the world and mizael sad because everyone make out with everyone but him well except vector who is into vore and is eating everyone he sure that he eaten nasch like nine hundred and eighty nine thousand twenty times and mizael just can't understand that and vector like I have to fart and everyone like ok and vector go in toot toot and everyone scream because it was very stinky and Vector laughed a little because he loved it smell and Mizael like I just want to find the sun when will I find it and Vector said trust in his heart and Mizael not no what that mean and he say go away vector nobody like you ok ok say vector and he leave and nasch follow cause he want be eaten again and then merag come to because she attract to brother and mizael never get what happen but he just want get dang dingle by the sun why does no one want that to happen to him that is his biggest dream when will the sun let mizael do the do with him because mizael love yellow and want do it but then mizael remember what vector said and vector said mizael look inside ur heart and mizael rip out his heart but he find nothing then he look down and oh my god his penis was the sun all along and then he swallow his sun dick whole it was never chicken strip dicker it was sun dicker mizael was a sun fucker all along and that made him so happy.


End file.
